everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kallenaiden2134/BEST Ever After High Arcs/Seasons- Netflix
WORST TO BEST EAH Arcs/Seasons- Netflix 5. SPRING UNSPRUNG It ain't bad, but the "switching personalities" thing it's going for makes me paranoid if the characters are going to go back to normal. I get paranoid alot, when it comes to the concept because of the above. So this isn't my fave. 4. EPIC WINTER Crystal's a pretty cool character, but why couldn't they use another minor character? Some minor characters would make really good potential arcs, like Humpty Dumpty's son. And with the toy line for this, why are Apple and Maddie there? They didn't even play a major role in this! And no Epic Winter Faybelle? She had a ''really ''important role for this arc, yet she got no doll for this arc. Even Daring got his own doll! The story's fine by itself, but despite a new character, it's one of the more "forgettable" arcs on Netflix. 3. WELCOME TO EVER AFTER HIGH This is the beginnings of our tale, as it was released first. It's a good start, we get introduced to Raven Queen's desire to change her destiny, Apple White's fears of destiny ruined and her goal to become a rightful queen, we also meet their best friends, Briar Beauty and Madeline Hatter, who support them in their direction. 2. DRAGON GAMES This is an ''amazing ''arc, it has serious character development, the Evil Queen comes on the scene, and we see Apple's family for the first time. You should all know by now that Apple's my favorite character, so I will explain her character development. We find out that her mother, Snow White, is a giant perfectionist. If Apple lowers in one department in any way, her mother will force her to perform even better. And Apple's trying very hard to satisfy her mother's opinion of her, and the world's opinion of her. Apple, in her search to keep Raven Queen from quitting her destiny, gets tempted by the Evil Queen, who promises her that Raven will continue the story. Raven has to deal with two conflicting sides: Her mother and the fate of Ever After High. In the end, she chooses Ever After High. 1. WAY TOO WONDERLAND This arc is set in a "trial" fashion. The main characters of this arc have to go through several trials made by a villain that is trying to keep them unaware of what is really happening in Wonderland. It also raises up the question about what will happen to Wonderland, and how the escaped Wonderlandians are dealing with the "refugee" situation they are stuck in. Raven Queen also proves that your ancestors don't define who you are. You and your ancestors are still different people. We also deal with the political struggle in Wonderland, the Red Queen vs Courtly Jester. Maybe Courtly really had some true followers and wanted to rule Wonderland in a way she considered "just". Or maybe the Red Queen was already an efficient ruler, and the people were too absorbed with fear of the destruction of Wonderland to realize that. YADA YADA YADA EVER AFTER HIGH BELONGS TO MATTEL, AND NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME. I'M JUST WRITING HERE FOR ENTERTAINMENT. Category:Blog posts